Remorse May Lead To Flirting
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Scorpius had wanted to date Lairina Blake for the longest time. He's never met his father. He's hated every single Potter and Weasley. He's never thought that he'd fall in love, ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lenie's Just Crazy!

I laughed hoarsely, even though the Dementors were gone, going crazy in Azkaban wasn't hard, yea. There weren't things sucking the damn happiness out of you, but being confined, I hardly know how I've been sane for the past sixteen years. I still have memories, faded ones, but I have them, of holding my baby boy for the first time. Of fighting with my Astoria. Of kissing my wife on our wedding day. Of being branded with the dark mark. Of being changed in to a ferret in my fourth year at Hogwarts. of being sorted in to Slytherin. Of hugging my mother before boarding the Hogwarts express for my first time. Of disappointing my father. I remembered the worse ones better, they burned like a iron in my mind.

The only reason I was sane was because of my check ups from my mother, she was the only one in the family that visited me, father died in the last battle, Astoria.. She hated me for being what I am, a death freaking eater! My son probably doesn't even know who I am. I laughed again, tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday, I had missed every one of his birthdays. I was soon laughing and crying at the same time, not even caring what people thought of me.

*** Diagon Alley, the next day, 9am.

" DAMN! Watch where your going Weasel." I snapped glaring at Hugo Weasley." And I thought Gryffindor's were brave." I sneered as Hugo began to scamper in the other direction." Oh wait, I forgot, your a dumb Puffer." I had forgotten that Weasel's had traveled in packs with the Potties often till Fred Weasley and James Potter showed up, looking furious at me." Oh, can't defend yourself Weasel, have to get and the-two-named-after-dead-cowards to fight me?"

" YOU STUPID PRATS! I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK HERE!" Lairina Blake came running up behind James and Fred breathless, her blue eyes glinting dangerously in the sun.

" Hey, Lairina, I'll leave the stupid prats alone if you go out with me." I was smirking again.

" Lenie!" Rose Weasley also showed up. WOW! She had grown A LOT over the summer, I did a double take, I must be seeing things." Ugh, it's Malfoy."

" Malfoy insulting Hugo, AGAIN! And it's freaking summer.. Can't he give-" James was cut off by Albus coming over, looking solemn as usual.

" Hugo, being a Hufflepuff means everyone other then damn stupid Slytherins respects you, ignore Scorpius." Albus was the only one that would say my name for some reason.

" Yea, Snakes suck, well, other then you Al." Fred smirked.

" I HEARD THAT!" Roxanne slapped her brother with a book.

" Can you guys shut up for a moment, I'm trying to think." Lairina snapped at them all.

" Lenie's thinking guys! Make a run for it!" James joked, he was so annoying!

" I'll go out with you Malfoy.. If you leave ALL the Potters and Weasley's alone." Lairina actually, agreed?! I never thought I'd see such a day.

" LENIE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Hugo rounded on her, his eyes wide with shock.

" I'm sick of him bringing you guys down, just think of it as a favor." Lairina sighed, not even looking at me, I never thought I was that ugly.

" Fine.. Deal, I won't, insult them, prank them, or do anything mean to them, as long as we are dating." I was happier then usual. Lenie agreed!

" Lenie, ignore the scum! I'll deal with him." Rose took a step forward raising her fists, did she really think she could beat me up? I couldn't help but snigger.

" Lairina, we can deal with the idiot!" Fred looked ready to pounce on me.

" GUYS! SHUT UP!" Lenie glared at them, today was perfect, and nothing could ruin it. Or so I thought..

*** Diagon Alley, same day, lunch time.

" ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" A man in black robes looked up and saw a raven haired boy with green eyes charging over to a red head with hazel eyes, she looked slightly younger." Please tell me that Lenie did not agree to what Rose just told me!" The man was curious and decided to listen the children, no, teenagers talk.

" LairinaBlakeIsReallyDatingScorpiusMalfoyAndIsDoingItToProtectUs!" Albus recited at top speed. The eavesdropper looked immensely interested now.

" LADIES! How charming." A black boy walked over with a grin.

" Avian, we have a problem, Lenie is dating SCORPIUS MALFOY OF ALL FREAKING PEOPLE!" The girl Rose exploded.

" WHAT! I'll give Scorpius a piece of Zabini mind." Avian as he was called looked furious.

" Scorpius doesn't even like Lenie, he's just dating her for more 'fame' points, I mean if he really wanted to look nice and be popular he'd date Rose.." Albus trailed off.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. I HAVE A PLAN!" Another red head appeared.

" Oh god no, Fred don't." Avian was to late.

" Rose darling, will poor Scorpius's heart! And then-OUCH THAT HURT!" He's eyes went large as Rose hit him with a book.

" Let him finish cousin." Lily held Rose back.

" And then they'll start dating, and then she'll make him look like worse trash then he already is, like.. He cheated on her or something, or they don't even have to do that and we'll just make it look like Scorpius is gay." Fred said cheerfully.

" DON'T!" Avian was laughing hysterically." Imagine what Rachael Nott would think!"

" Me? Why not Lily? She's more flirtatious then me!" Rose whined." I don't know the first thing about flirting."

" Well then, we'll get you a teacher!" Albus announced. Everyone stared at him, he ran to the platform in the middle of the road.

" Someone stop the git!" Rose looked ready to cry.

" HEY EVERYONE! I NEED SOMEONE TO TEACH MY COUSIN HOW TO FLIRT!" Albus yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Immediately the eavesdropper approached him.

" Why?" He asked.

" Because she's the only girl in the world that doesn't know how to, can you do it? I'll pay you." Albus looked earnestly at the man.

" Fine, my names Draco. And I'll do it." The eavesdropper shook Albus's hand. The deal was made, Draco was going to teach the child of his archenemies how to flirt, so she could win his sons heart, he had no idea why he agreed...

**A/N: Disclaimer, the Harry Potter world belongs to JKR I'd never take any credit for it ever, Btw. To clear things up, Draco was released from Azkaban the next day, he didn't escape!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lessons, first day

" Al honey, do you know where Rose is? She was supposed to be on a outing with Hermione today but no one can find her." Ginny looked at her son suspicious.

" Um." Albus did his best not to look guilty, today was Rose's first day!

" Rose is having tutoring on how to flirt, Al is paying for them." Lily said nonchalantly from her seat on the couch, where she was reading.

" Really, why?" Ron's eyes narrowed, he was over looking for Rose.

" We are trying to save Lenie from Scorpius Malfoy's clutches, she's dating him so we don't get beat up, so we are going to make Malfoy fall for Rose, and then were gonna make him look gay." Lily answered.

" Oh wow Lily, nice way to keep a secret." Albus muttered.

" Malfoy's gay?" James asked incredulous.

" No, not yet." Lily smirked.

" My friend better not turn gay because of this." Albus glowered dangerously at his sister.

" Yea, then he'll try and make-EW!" James ran out of the room looking horrified.

" Excuse me, but I'm disgusted." Albus ran towards the bathroom.

" JAMES SIRIUS POTTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ginny bellowed.

" Mum! I didn't mean-" He was cut off by his mother.

" Really now, I think that pranking people is okay, but saying what you just said is unacceptable! Your grounded, and yes that means you can't see Fred. Grounded for two weeks, and you'll talk with your father when he gets home." Ginny's mouth was thinner then her kids had ever seen it before." Now, about these flirting lessons."

" The tutor is trust worthy, I just hope Rose learns out to flirt.." Lily said brightly turning the page in her book.

" Yea, then she'll actually be able to get a boy-OW!" James whined as his mother slapped him.

" Rose is perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend she just hasn't met the right one." Lily snapped at her oldest brother." At least that's what she told me."

***After the lesson.

" Oh gosh! It's so creepy, this guy seems to know exactly what a Malfoy thinks, and how to get one, do you think he's straight?" Rose shuddered.

" He said he had a wife idiot!" Hugo snapped at his sister, who looked relieved but didn't say anything, offended by the idiot comment.

" Wow, Rose you worry about the worst things. So, can you flirt yet?" Lily asked cheerfully.

" Apparently I can flirt perfectly the 'Malfoy way' which I have no idea in hell what that means." Rose grunted annoyed.

" Probably means you were meant for a Mal-OW!" Avian hissed in pain as Rose hit him.

" Avian, really, get a life!" Albus whispered, it was midnight. And the five teenagers were having a secret, and unacceptable meeting. At least that's what their parents called it.

" Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree, first comes ouch, baby, I MEAN MARRI-OW!AGE!" Lily yelped in pain trying to fend off her cousin." I meant love! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the babies in the baby-ALBUS SAVE ME!"

" WHAT IS GOING ON?" Harry yelled up the stairs.

" Oh crap! HIDE!" Albus ran and jumped in to his bed, Hugo dived underneath it, Lily started a pillow fight with Rose and Avain hid in her blankets on her bed.

" What is going on?" Harry repeated opening the door.

" Um.. Rose was trying to kill me with her pillow and I need-neede-needed help!" Lily looked like she was having trouble breathing.

" Oh, um are you alright Lils?" Harry asked.

" I'm FINE!" She nearly shrieked. Her father looked incredibly confused then left." You idiot Avain, stop that now." Lily gasped as loud as she dared.

" Stop what?" Albus looked over at her bed.

" I swear! I wasn't doing anything!" Avian appeared from under the sheets.

" Yes you were! You were.." Lily trailed off going red.

" What were you doing Avian?" Rose sounded immensely interested.

" He was feeling me under the blankets!" Lily said, then covered her mouth quickly." Wow that sounded really dirty.."

" Oh wow Lils, your growing up." Hugo rolled his eyes.

" You were what Av?" Albus rounded on his friend.

" I was NOT! Your sister has a dirty mind." Avian protested." I accidentally brushed my hand against her thigh, a few times."

" A few times?" Rose speculated." Good for you, Lily needs to get out in the big bad real world."

" Damn you all to hell!" Lily snapped and ran out of the room.

" ROSE! What was that for?" Albus asked.

" She's faking it you know, and that was for revenge for what she was saying." Rose grinned, this was one terrific night, and she knew it already...

**A/N: Kay, the chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but here it is anyways! And I got reviews! Yaaaaay! That really makes me happy! Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I did not, and never will own the rights to any Justin Bieber songs or Regina Spektor, especially the Call! Which is Narnia's Prince Caspian move *makes obsessed face here*. Even though I do write songs doesn't mean they'll ever get published.**

**Note: Thank you everyone that has reviewed, even though it's not many, it's better then none! You really know how to make my day.**

Chapter Three: Lessons, fourth day

" And so we shall start again." Rose rolled her eyes placing her head in her hand, leaning on her elbow and looking immensely bored.

" Aw come on Rose. It's not that bad." Lily set up the chess set again, and began to play. Now white not black." Your the best at the game other then Uncle Ron and you HATE it, that's just way odd."

" Your face is way odd." Rose pouted, mad that her cousin was forcing her to teach her to play chess.

" _Baby, baby, baby oooh, Like baby, baby, baby noo, Like baby, baby, baby oooh, Thought you'd always be mine, mine._" Avian entered the room smirking and singing a Justin Bieber song which he just happened to hear on the radio.

" OH GOSH NO!" Rose upended the chess board and ran from the room looking as if she was dieing of some invisible pain.

" What? I didn't thing I sounded that bad." Avian looked hurt.

" It's not you, your singing's really good, it's just she hates that song with passion, she's compared it to Scorpius a few times." Lily tried not to giggle.

" Oh, well, I wanna hear you sing, I've heard rumors that your singing is good." Avian randomly said.

" Me? Who told, Albus, well, what do you want me to sing?" Lily sounded surprised.

" Hm, how 'bout The Call by Regina Spektor." Avian gave her a half smirk half grin which he was famous for.

"_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Until it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
_  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Until they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye." Lily finished, and Avian began clapping.

" I lurve that song." Rose announced her reentry into the room.

" Don't we all!" Lily laughed slightly.

" Let's go to the park!" Avian exclaimed out of nowhere.

" Well, I dunno, I guess." Lily shrugged and glanced at Rose who shook her head.

" You two can go, I've got to go to my lesson on how to flirt." Rose made the first excuse up that she could, Avian was really freaking her out, fortunately, the excuse was true.

" Fine. What ever, we'll have fun with out you!" Avian stuck his tongue out at Rose and trotted off in the other direction with Lily once they arrived outside.

*** Elsewhere

" What is wrong mum?" Scorpius asked for the umpteenth time, his mother was paler then usual, and that was saying something.

" Nothing is wrong Scorpius. Just, just go back to what ever you were doing." Astoria snapped quickly not even looking at her son.

" Right, which was, oh I remember, bugging you." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

" This isn't a joking matter, I have other things on my mind that don't concern you." Astoria's eyes clouded over for a brief second, then she realized her son would not give her a break from his incessant questions." Your father was released from Azkaban not long ago."

" My fat.. Wait WHAT?" Scorpius yelled, Astoria was afraid that he was going to take it like this." My father's dead, you told me he was dead, you told me, and I trusted you!"

" Scorpius, your father was a death eater, I believe I had enough reason's to keep the truth of your father from you, and he is about as good as dead to us. To me." Astoria quickly amended, knowing this was going in the totally wrong way.

" Death eater or not he was, heck, he still IS my father." Scorpius' grey eyes were glinting dangerously, quite like Draco's, Astoria couldn't help but reflect.

" I know.. And I know I made a mistake, please forgive." She gave him a look of regret, of true regret, as she pleaded with him, for some unknown reason Scorpius found himself inclined to forgive her, even though it was unMalfoy.

*** The next day

" Scorpius's birthday is tomorrow." James grinned wickedly at his cousin.

" No it's not, it was five days ago." Rose returned not noticing who she was talking to or what she was talking about, to deeply immersed in a novel she was reading.

" Did you give him a kiss for his birthday, you know, it was his sixteenth, and you know what everyone says." James continued, Ron and Hugo looked over to were Rose was sitting, waiting for her response.

" Hmm." Rose muttered nodding her head a little bit as she turned the page in her book.

" Oh Merlin has blessed me, my darling, sweet, know-it-all cousin Rosales Anne Weasley as just confessed to me, her evil prankster of a cousin James Awesome Sirius Potter that she snogged Scorpius Malfoy on his sixteenth birthday!" James cackled in glee.

" I DID NOT!" Rose shouted at him charming a pillow to hit him repetitively." Dad, agree with me, I did not." She turned to her father.

" You did!" Hugo screamed through his hysterics.

" Fine, what ever you want to believe." Rose rolled her eyes and returned to her book." And I didn't even address you Hugo."

" I swear that every other girl I do that to get's defensive, but then again, I read once that when girls are defensive that means they are hiding something, darn, I really thought Rose did." James sighed, he had stopped laughing almost immediately.

" Wait, you really though Rosales Anne Weasley snogged Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy on his sixteenth birthday? MUM JAMES NEEDS TO GO TO ST MUNGO'S!" Lily called up the stairs, backing away from James.

" Since when did my little mite of a sister know Malfoy's middle name?" James turned to his sister, deciding to tease he next.

" Since Rose starting muttering it in her sleep." Lily automatically said, she could be so cruel at times.

" You my dear girl cousin have lost all hope in taking me shopping spree and getting me a makeover." Rose hissed at Lily. Immediately Lily starting apologizing.


End file.
